1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for electrical connectors and, in particular, to technology for Universal Serial Bus (USB), Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL), or High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of computer hardware has brought about a proliferation of computer peripheral devices, such as the keyboard, mouse, modem, printer, scanner, digital camera, and MP3 player. These peripheral devises may connect to a computer through interfaces such as the USB, MHL or HDMI and may have a USB, MHL or HDMI connector that a user may insert into a USB, MHL or HDMI socket on the computer to make the connection. Conventional USB, MHL or HDMI connectors have several shortcomings.
For example, a conventional USB, MHL or HDMI connector has a front zinc-alloy shell and a mating rear zinc-alloy shell. The front zinc-alloy shell and the rear zinc-alloy shell are conventionally made by sheet metal stamping. When the two shells are mated, a tight fit may not form between them, leading to poor shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI) and degradation in the noise immunity of the USB, MHL or HDMI connector.
In addition, a conventional USB, MHL or HDMI connector employs a hook, which is elastically deformed under an external force, to attach the USB, MHL or HDMI connector to the socket and to prevent the USB, MHL or HDMI connector from becoming detached from the socket. However, due to the inadequate force of the hook, it is relatively easy for the USB, MHL or HDMI connector to inadvertently detach from the socket.
Furthermore, in a conventional USB, MHL or HDMI connector, a cable plastic block is wrapped in an inner membrane, and the inner membrane is wrapped in the rear zinc-alloy shell. A rear plastic block and the cable plastic block are held together using two engagement elements that extend from behind the rear plastic block to connect to the rear zinc-alloy shell. There is a gap between the rear plastic block and the cable plastic block. Because there is no contact between the rear zinc-alloy shell and the rear plastic block and because of the gap between the rear plastic block and the cable plastic block, when the USB, MHL or HDMI connector is inserted into the socket, it is easy for the rear plastic block to be pushed back.
Furthermore, electrical grounding of the USB, MHL or HDMI connector is conventionally achieved by selecting one or more braided wires from the cable and attaching the braided wires to a rear portion of the rear zinc-alloy shell through clamping or other mechanisms. As such, the braided wires may not be resistant to the pulling force applied when the USB, MHL or HDMI connector is inserted or removed from the socket, causing the USB, MHL or HDMI connector to fail the reliability requirement of a high stress test.
Finally, the electrical wires of the cable may unravel such that they make contact with the rear zinc-alloy shell. When the rear zinc-alloy shell is soldered during assembly, the electrical wires may be burned, causing short circuits.
As such, it is desirable to provide an improved USB, MHL or HDMI connector that solves the shortcomings of the conventional structure, thereby increasing the reliability of the USB, MHL or HDMI connection.